Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya/Tropes
Tropes that apply to Tetsuya. A-G Anti-Hero: The word "Hero" can't really be used to describe what Tetsuya's character is but he's certainly not the villain that the Magic Council paints him as. He's committed a few crimes but most of those were done when he was very young and needed money to survive, not because he was trying to be a criminal. Now as the leader of Dawn Horizon and one of the head's of the Trident Alliance, Tetsuya's actions are more "rogue" intended then criminal as the Alliance deals with maintaining the balance of independent guilds by diminishing the existence of dark guilds and troublesome bandits that stir trouble, along with accepting under the table requests as freelance mercenaries. It's not the most civil work but clearly, nothing that would warrant or require the council needing to send an elite combat squad to eliminate over. Anything That Moves: Thanks to the exaggerated rumors of Tetsuya's various relationships. There's even one rumors that went around claiming he'd even jump into bed with an animal. Naturally, Tetsuya isn't humored in the slightest because of these rumors and alot of first meetings he's had with people were much more difficult thanks to them. Affection Nickname/In-series Nickname : Due to his overly long and noble name that his friends often have trouble pronouncing properly, Tetsuya has come to be given several shortened nicknames based on either his given name or some of his habits by all of his allies and close associates. He also has a habit himself of addressing those close to him by shortened nicknames, such as Dy (Dyson), Kai (Kaido), Vy (Violet), Lin (Lindsey), Brina (Sabrina), and just recently after getting engaged to Mizuki, Zuki. Some of the nicknames that Tetsuya's friends address him as can be seen here: * Tetsu (used by those close to him, such as Mizuki, Shintaro, Francine) * Lǎoshī (affectionate way of saying "Dear Friend"— used exclusively by Xiao Mei) * Master/Boss/Captain/Leader '''(titles used by his subordinates, spirits, and guild mates) * '''Boya (another way of saying "Darling Boy" — used exclusively by Sabrina) * Casanova/Bishonen/Playboy '(titles given mostly by ''Mizuki, that become more affectionate with time) * '''Mr. Insensitive (used exclusively by Dyson) * Sensei (used exclusively by his disciple Shana Valentine) * Bro/Aniki (used by Serena exclusively) [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AsskickingEqualsAuthority Asskicking Equals Authority]: Since the requirement of getting into his guild is too fight with him, it comes as no surprise that Tetsuya would be the highest authority among the group after he's faced off and beaten (most) of his guild mates in battle — making him one of the strongest mages in the guild. The only mages beside him that are stronger than him but have no issues with him as their leader are Sabrina (a dragon that he charmed), Mizuki (a demi-god who he married), and Evangeline (a vampire queen who find his blood irresistible) — the three strongest mages in Dawn Horizon. Badass : Unquestionably one of the author's most powerful characters that he has been planning on making ever since he joined the wiki. As for how badass Tetsuya is, becoming the guild master of an independent guild that has recruited numerous unique individuals (including a freaking dragon!) that all have the capability of destroying small cities at full power is no easy feat. What makes it even more impressive is that he had to beat every single one of them (excluding Sabrina and Mizuki) before he allowed them to join, which naturally proves that in a den of monsters, he's clearly the king. * Badass Adorable : ' He can be when he wants too. * 'Badass Boast : "'''I '''will have you submit to me, even if it means I have to break every damn bone in your body" * Badass Cape : During Tetsuya's journey's that take him far across the land, he will usually don a fashionable cape over top of his uniform. * Badass Teacher : He taught Shana Valentine several years prior to the current timeline and still acts as her master even now after she's become quite a famous mage. Balanced Harem : Since Tetsuya doesn't really care much about having a harem in the first place, naturally none of the girls can confidently say their ahead of each other when speaking of romantic progress with him. Tetsuya has slept with most of them, yes even including the four hundred year old Dragon, and so none of them are in the lead. It's ironic because Mizuki, the one that Tetsuya developed actual feelings for, isn't included in his harem (so far). [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BelligerentSexualTension Belligerent Sexual Tension]:''' You wouldn't believe how many women Tetsuya interacts with that makes you just want to scream "Just F*** already!". Out of all the girls in his guild, he clearly has this the most with Mizuki, even coming full circle in a story that tells the tale of how they ended up together. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigBrotherInstinct '''Big Brother Instinct]: Tetsuya has grown shades of this towards the younger members of his guild, such as Lindsey, Serena, Junko, and now Renesmee, all of whom look up to Tetsuya as a "big brother" figure. Bishonen ': Just ''look at him and tell me that he doesn't scream "dreamy sexy guy" all over? Funny enough, Tetsuya has come to be aware of the effect his face has on many woman and has no qualms with taking advantage of them to acquire the results he wants. Yes, that even means playing up the attractiveness to seduce woman (and even some men). '''Blood Knight: Tetsuya doesn't even bother to try and hide the fact that he more than enjoys a good slobber knocker whenever he attempts to recruit someone. Even in the midst of battle, Tetsuya can even find himself becoming so entranced into a fight that he'll forget to hold back during a test and try to kill his opponent by accident, requiring him to gain control of his senses. According to the author, Tetsuya has been this way ever since he was born and even without his demon blood, Tetsuya's desire to fight the strong is edged into the core of his being. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CantCatchUp Can't Catch Up]: It's played straight in regards to beings such as Pele or Sabrina, the former being a literal deity while the latter is a four century year old dragon. They're eons ahead of anything Tetsuya will ever be able to achieve in his lifetime as they can and will exist long after he perishes. Tetsuya is fully accepting of that however, as he's only seeking enough strength to protect his family and doesn't seek to surpass what a mortal is capable of. * This trope is averted however in regards to Evangeline and Mizuki, the only two mages excluding Sabrina within Dawn Horizon who are (or rather were) marginally stronger than Tetsuya himself. After spending years training with Sabrina, continuously battling stronger and more powerful enemies, studying all new kinds of magic, discovering Dragon Force, and inheriting Thunder Dragon King Mode from his foster father, Tetsuya, at his strongest, has more than closed the gap on the vampire and lava god slayer and is no longer inferior to them. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CharacterDevelopment Character Development]: Oh boy, the amount of development this guy goes through is staggering. From being just a ruthless killer that trusted no one to forming a guild filled with people that share similar pasts to his own and creating a home and family for them, it really is breath taking to see how much he's changed. He also matures greatly and while he was a smug and arrogant douche back when he was younger that didn't hesitate to sleep and manipulate woman to get what he wanted, he comes to learn a deep lesson in respecting others for their differences and withdraw his lust only for the woman that he truly loved. By the time he's become engaged to Mizuki (yes, I said engaged), Tetsuya has mellowed out considerably and holds the aura of a dignified and proud guild leader who has earned the respect and admiration of countless people. Chick Magnet: Come on now, you knew that this trope was coming. If it wasn't blatantly obvious by the numerous characters on this site that are infatuated with Tetsuya, the dude is pretty successful when it comes to getting girls to fall for him. The list includes Violet, Sophia, Mei (sorta), Sabrina, Kaori (mostly just lust), Alexis (to a certain extent), and now Mizuki of all people, who many regarded as being completely unable to charm. This isn't even including the immense fan club he has among the female mages within Fiore and the Trident Alliance. In fact, the only girls in his guild who haven't fallen for him are Lindsey, Serena, and Junko, who are all basically like younger sisters to him, while Evangeline, who showed small signs of attraction to Tetsuya, ends up falling in love with Dyson instead. Whatever cologne he's wearing, he needs to share some. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CooldownHug Cooldown Hug]: It's downplayed and subverted as Junko is still not completely over what happened in her past and she was the one who hugged Tetsuya after he helped her accept her current reality but nonetheless, the hug itself was heartwarming and Tetsuya was more than happy to comfort the distressed girl. The Comically Serious / Deadpan Snarker ''': Tetsuya's facial expression rarely if ever changes but that doesn't keep him from making a wise crack or being a sarcastic douche every now and then, even with his neutral expression. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DarkAndTroubledPast '''Dark And Troubled Past]: Tetsuya's background is anything but sunshine and sprinkles as he grew up as an orphan without a family for as long as he can remember. He lived out most of his childhood doing whatever he could to scrap by some food and money, whether it was stealing or killing. He enlisted as a mercenary before he was even ten years old and had to force himself to endure hellish training to become strong enough to survive the missions he was given. The adults he worked with treated him like garbage either out of spite for his blatantly superior talent or fear of him turning against them. If that wasn't bad enough, he was pegged as a monster after he awakened his demon blood during a mission where he was betrayed and was practically exiled from the only city he had any emotional attachment too. To say he had it rough would be an understatement and people constantly point out how much of a miracle it is that he didn't go insane. Defeat Means Friendship : How he has essentially recruited all of the people currently in his guild. Forget the normal process of applying to a guild, Tetsuya straight up asks you for a duel to see what your made of and if you meet his standards/catch his eye, then your as good as in. How the trope applies is that every member whose either lost to or beaten Tetsuya always ends up befriending him in the end and wonder why they had to fight in the first place if they could get along so easily even after fighting. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Determinator Determinator]: No matter what obstacles stand in Tetsuya's path, he will NEVER give up and if it means giving up his life in order to complete a task, than he's more than willing to do so. His attempt at recruiting Mizuki was this in full nature, summoning all of his magic to launch a suicidal attack that could have potentially killed them both just to convince her of his sincerity when he claimed he wished to have her by his side. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EveryoneCanSeeIt Everyone Can See It]: While no one initially saw Tetsuya's consistent bickering matches with MIzuki as anything more than platonic friendship, it eventually became apparent to most of the members of Dawn Horizon (and also Tetsuya's friends and allies that saw the two interact) that Tetsuya harbored strong feelings for her but denied them himself so as not to ruin what they had. It took Sabrina basically forcing Tetsuya to confess his feelings for it to actually go anywhere. Fatal Flaw: His inability to understand the feelings of those who are weak and refuse to become stronger. Because Tetsuya has always been strong, or rather, has always had the will to work his ass off to become strong, his brain is unable to comprehend how those who aren't so fortunate can tolerate being weak. He gained his strength all on his own and trained extremely hard to get where he is and so anyone who he sees does not show the same level of commitment and ambition is someone he will never be able to connect with on a emotional level. As a result, Tetsuya has found that he can come across as an insensitive douche at times to anyone whose not as monstrously talented as he is. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FearlessFool Fearless Fool]: Frighteningly so. The word "fear" does not exist in this man's dictionary and it's this trait of his that has both been what has allowed him to earn the loyalty of such enigmatic people and what has almost led to his demise countless times. It's actually this particular trait of his that drives Sabrina up the wall as she's seen first hand how reckless of a fool he can be when Tetsuya first fought her in her true form. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheGift The Gift]: Tetsuya is about one of the most physically and magically gifted fighters in the entire world as his growth rate, comprehension ability, and natural talent for anything related to fighting is downright terrifying. Sabrina claimed once during a practice session with him that even though the gap between them is still ridiculously large, she can't rule out the possibility that one day he could possess strength comparable to a living dragon. Let that sink in for a moment. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Greed Greed]: One of his more notable traits as Tetsuya's desire for strength and also strong comrades fuels practically his entire existence (or rather, did) and many people are quick to note how insanely selfish he can be when recruiting others. It's actually thanks to this trait about him that allows Tetsuya to become the wielder of Mammon, one of the seven original Sinful Spirits that embodies the sin of Greed. H-P [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HappilyMarried Happily Married]: Currently has this status as he's married to Mizuki and is the father of two children, one boy and one girl. Harem Seeker : Averted and Exaggerated. On one hand, because of Tetsuya's ahem, history, with several woman, blatantly false rumors have spread around the country that he's a Casanova horn dog that's trying to get into the pants of every young maiden he can find. On the other hand, Tetsuya really doesn't want a harem, but because of his clear attractiveness, it just kind of happens by itself. Since he's not really opposed towards it either, Tetsuya just rolls with it for the most part but makes a distinct point of stating that he does not chase skirts, at least not unless he really likes them (such as Violet, Mei, or Sabrina) or because he's trying to obtain something from them. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HybridPower Hybrid Power]: Having been corrupted since birth by demon blood and taught magic pertaining to slaying dragons, Tetsuya has the power of both demons and dragons, making him a Human/Demon/Dragon hybrid (though he's still mostly human). In Love With Your Carnage : As a mage who is actively searching for powerful comrades to aid in his dream, it kind of comes as no surprise that Tetsuya would find anyone who can create havoc and destruction attractive and purposefully seeks out the strongest mages he hears of across the continent. His relationship with Mizuki is practically this trope exemplified as its her fearsome reputation for carnage and destruction that draws him towards her. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JerkWithAHeartOfGold Jerk With a Heart of Gold]: While he can definitely come across as a petty, blunt jerk at times, his heart is always in the right place and he is always trying to help better the lives of those around him as opposed to himself. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KnuckleCracking Knuckle Cracking]: He's very fond of doing these right before a battle begins and usually indicates that he's ready to throw down. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LadykillerInLove Ladykiller In Love]: Tetsuya of all people actually develops strong feelings for Mizuki, believe it or not. He started to develop these romantic feelings for Mizuki not because she was just attractive, but also because out of all the girls that he interacted with, she was the only one who had never gone gaga over his looks and could see past all of his "perfectness" for the actual person he is and treats him in a way no other woman has done so before. Their arguments and bickering became more lighthearted as they grew closer and he didn't know it himself initially when he first met her but over the years as his bond with Mizuki deepened and when she blossomed into a beautiful and mature young woman, he inevitably ended up falling for her hard. He still tried to deny it but ended up revealing and confessing to her, thanks to some assistance by Sabrina, and found that Mizuki had also grown to love him as well and the two ended up together, with Tetsuya even asking for Mizuki's hand in marriage. Lightning Bruiser: He's literally this trope personified. Strong as an ox, tough as nails, and faster than lightning itself; how do you get more badass than that? Likes Older Woman: Based on his interactions with Sabrina, Mei, Alexis, and even Jazz; Tetsuya seems to get more flustered when he is around older woman who, in his own words, have a "mature" charm about them that he doesn't get from the younger girls he interacts with. Violet and Mizuki are the only exceptions because while they are both younger than him, their maturity is far beyond their ages would dictate. In the end though, this trope clearly doesn't dictate Tetsuya's romantic preferences as he ends up falling in love with a girl whose several years younger than himself. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LoveAtFirstSight Love At First Sight]: After confessing his feelings to Mizuki, Tetsuya theorizes that one of the reasons why he was so desperate to understand and reach out to Mizuki was that he was in love with her the moment he saw her. He of course denies this but considering the fact that he's never used such an extreme method on trying to get someone to join before, there's no harm in believing otherwise. Magnetic Hero: Tetsuya has no issues making friends with strangers and can attract people to his side despite barely even knowing them. Even without his way of recruiting people, which is basically just a one on one street fight, many people make comments about how they'd already be willing to join his guild just after talking with him. The fact that he's also able to keep his guildmates together, despite the fact most of them have absolutely nothing in common and under most circumstances would be against each other, is a testament to his charisma and likability. Evangeline put it best during one of their conversations. ' Evangeline': "...How is it that you're able to make people want to be around you so much? " [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ManipulativeBastard Manipulative Bastard]: In the past (and even now in specific situations), Tetsuya held no regrets about manipulating people in order to further his own goals and used his looks and cunning to incur favors from numerous people throughout Ishgar that helped jump start his career as an independent mage. He's grown out of this for the most part but due to his still favorable appearance and social standing, it comes up every now and then but is mostly done for lighthearted favors. A Man is not a Virgin : Yea, Tetsuya lost his virginity a long ''time ago, even before he started up his own guild. As for how or who did he lose it too, that remains a mystery that will never come to light according to the author. 'Morality Pet:' It says something about a person when that person can act as this towards ''an entire guild worth of people. The only reason that most of the members of Dawn Horizon are as tame and mellow as they are now is because of him, especially Mizuki, Sabrina, and Evangeline, the three of them all acknowleding at some point that if Tetsuya hadn't forced his way into their lives, they couldn't even imagine what they would be doing right now, and that's not in a positive way. Mysterious Past : He really has no clue where he comes from or who his parents are. Aside from the fact that he knows that he somehow came into contact with demon blood during his birth and that he learned dragon slayer magic from a dragon somehow, the rest of Tetsuya's memories regarding his childhood have disappeared. It then turns out that his memories were actually erased by Drayden, his father in an effort to allow Tetsuya to live his own life and as a way of atoning for the sin of killing his family (even if they were all a bunch of desperate lunatics). No Sense of Personal Space: You'd think the man was trying to kiss you or something by how often he's right up in your face smiling that charming smile of his. After he learns that he's a bishonen, he begins doing this even more just to see the opposite parties reaction. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NotSoDifferent Not So Different]: Tetsuya quickly realizes this when he speaks to Mizuki on a personal level, noting that the two of them aren't as different as they seemed to be. They both had traumatic pasts, neither had loving parents and grew up mostly alone, and both of them became wandering psycho's for a time. Where they differ is that while Tetsuya eventually escaped his past and grew to love and cherish his new friends, Mizuki wasn't so lucky and would have continued on her path of solitude and destruction if Tetsuya hadn't approached her that day. Not Distracted By The Sexy : You'll rarely if ever find Tetsuya distracted by his gorgeous female guild mates and associates whenever they're wearing exposed clothing and in fact, he's more than willing to enjoy the view he's receiving. A hilarious example is when he went to Alexis's hotel room to discuss something with her and came in through the window, only to get a full view of her in nothing but a skin tight towel and his first reaction says it all. ' Tetsuya:' "....I need to visit you more often like this" [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OfficialCouple Official Couple]: '''After years of bickering and sexual tension between the two, Tetsuya and Mizuki finally end up becoming a couple when Sabrina forces Tetsuya to confess his feelings, which Mizuki happily accepted and the two became engaged after Tetsuya proposed. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ParentalIncest '''Parental Incest]: Zig-zagged as Sabrina technically isn't biologically Tetsuya's parent but claims that title as she acts like his mother (also helped by the fact that she was very close with his father) but still slept with him regardless due to her own personal amusement. Even after Tetsuya marries Mizuki and starts a family, it won't stop Sabrina from sinking her claws in him every now and then. Q-Z [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheReasonYouSuckSpeech The "Reason You Suck" Speech]: Delivers a stellar one to Pele regarding her clear obliviousness and narrow mindedness when it comes to being a parent for Mizuki. ' Tetsuya:' "Whether your a god, a demon, a dragon, or whatever, I don’t give a crap. Burn me, torture me, feel free to do whatever you want. Just know one thing — will the daughter you love so much resent the person who gave her everything she has now or the person who killed her fiance out of her own self immaturity at judging a man far too quickly? Think hard about that one" [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RomanticFalseLead Romantic False Lead]: Everyone assumed that Violet and Tetsuya were going to end up together as out of all of the girls that Tetsuya knew, he clearly had the closest relationship and most affection for her. However, Tetsuya's feelings for Violet never went beyond mutual respect and platonic love as he soon discovered that what he was feeling for Mizuki, his future wife, was completely different than how he felt about Violet. It works out for the better anyway as Violet eventually moves on from Tetsuya, who she is very much happy for now that he is married, and ends up in a relationship with Jin, who has been crushing on her hard for several years. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SheIsAllGrownUp She's All Grown Up]: Not himself, but Tetsuya notices that Mizukii of all people goes through this after she's been in Dawn Horizon for a few years, it actually begins to make him a bit uncomfortable as he never thought he'd begin to look at her of all people like that after she fills out splendidly and begins wearing more clothing that highlight her figure (thanks to suggestions for Sabrina). Shipper on Deck : Tetsuya has a habit of being a bit immature when it comes to the relationships of others and is always encouraging his male companions to confess their loves to the females in the guild who they have feelings for. When Evangeline confesses to him that she wants to hook up with Dyson, he practically goes full on shipper mode and tries to organize a way for them to get together. He also wishes that Violet would fall in love with someone else as while he does care a great deal for her, he does not reciprocate to deep love she has for him (luckily for him, she does find someone else to turn her affections too). Hilariously, he also ships Lindsey and Sa'luk with each other, which Cursan agrees with. Shock and Awe : As a Thunder Dragon Slayer, Tetsuya has full control over lightning and is basically a living breathing thunder dragon. Tetsuya at first thought he was just like , who had a dragon slayer lacrima implanted into his body and was a Second Generation Dragon Slayer but it turns out that Tetsuya's memories were erased and that he had actually learnt Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic already from his father, who had done so to let Tetsuya experience life on his own. This instead makes Tetsuya a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, like Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Chiney. Smoking Is Cool: Boy, is it ever whenever you saw him doing it. Eventually though, he quits smoking for good by the time Sabrina joins for whatever reason, most likely due to no longer needing it after he establishes Dawn Horizon as a family for those with troubled pasts. Smug Super: Being as powerful as he is, it was expected that Tetsuya was bound to have some arrogance in him, though its downplayed in the sense that he was mostly arrogant and smug when he was younger and still on the rise as a guild master. Having his ass kicked on several different occasions by more skilled (Jazz) and just outright more powerful (Sabrina) fighters allowed him to tone down his arrogance as he realizes he's far from the best fighter on the planet. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SoreLoser Sore Loser]: It's subverted as you'd think that with his rather large ego and refusal to accept defeat, Tetsuya wouldn't take losing very nicely on the inside but in fact, just the opposite happens during both his losses to Jazz and Sabrina. Admiration and respect is born from Tetsuya' losses and he's even willing to humble himself towards those who have bested him in combat, such as requesting Jazz to teach him how to properly fight as a martial artist. *This trope is played straight for the most part however regarding his loss against Mizuki as he doesn't get over his defeat as quickly as the others and spent a good deal brooding over it. It didn't help that unlike Sabrina and Jazz who are both humble individuals, Mizuki had no qualms with flaunting her superiority over him and didn't forget to remind him of it at every opportunity. It was actually thanks to this loss however that Tetsuya began taking his training seriously as he requested to be trained under Sabrina so he'd obtain the strength to equal and eventually surpass her. Supreme Chef: It drives the girls insanely jealous that Tetsuya is both better looking than most females out there but also has the ability to cook really damn well. According to the author, he learned how to cook from several chefs he observed during his days as a mercenary as he needed to learn how to cook his own meals with limited supplies during days where he had to make do with scraps. Funny enough, he has competitive cooking battles with Dyson from time to time who also has impressive cooking skills and the two are always pushing each other to be better. The Stoic: Tetsuya was definitely this trope during his younger days as a mercenary but mostly grew out of his stoicness during his early adulthood, after befriending Shin and Francine. For those who knew Tetsuya when he was younger, it is still a surprise to see how much he's changed and are pleased that he has grown to enjoy life and open his heart to others. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheStoic Super OCD]: If there's one thing that can tick Tetsuya off, it's whenever he gets back home and finds a pile of mess around his guild hall — even if it's just a single piece of trash. He's downright terrifying when it comes to keeping his home clean and spotless and spends his free time going around the guild and cleaning every now and then, alongside Isabella; his spirit maid. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperSpeed Super Speed]: He's already fast enough as it is without even using his magic but he takes it up into an entirely new level whenever he uses his Spark Drive and becomes'' lightning itself''. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TrueCompanions True Companions]: It took awhile, but Tetsuya finally found a group of people that he truly belongs with in both Shin and Francine along with those in Dawn Horizon. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VitriolicBestBuds Vitriolic Best Buds]: Shares this with Dyson, Kaido, Sa'luk, and Shintaro, his four closest male associates but out of the four, Dyson is clearly Tetsuya's most trusted companion and quite frankly, his best friend. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WeakButSkilled Weak But Skilled]: Zig-Zagged. Weak is definitely not a term anyone who use to describe Tetsuya, in fact he has superhuman strength, but when in comparison to the monsters of his guild (Sabrina, Mizuki, and Evangeline), his magical power doesn't seem as overwhelming. However, Tetsuya more than makes up for that by possessing top level skill in almost everything else, such as swordsmanship, martial arts, battle tactics, etc and under Sabrina's own admission, he's by far the most skilled fighter in the guild. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WorldsBestWarrior World's Best Warrior]: Rather, "Dawn Horizon's Best Warrior" is a more fitting title for him as while he is certainly not the strongest mage in his guild (Sabrina, Mizuki, and Evangeline all possess far more magic power than him), it's been stated by most of his guild mates that when it comes to actual fighting and skill, there's no one stronger than Tetsuya in the guild. Even Sabrina, who holds the distinct honor of being Dawn Horizon's strongest mage by far, cannot see any scenario where she, nor anyone else in the guild, could beat Tetsuya in a one on one fight if they weren't accounting for magic. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WouldHitAGirl Would Hit A Girl]: Gender might as well not exist to Tetsuya as he has shown no reluctance to fight any sort of woman with his full strength and even finds it disgraceful for a man to even consider holding back because of it. Makes sense given that when he was a kid, I doubt there were many woman he interacted with that gave him the impression that they were weaker than him — what, with all the vulgar speaking and tough mercenary woman around him. It also helps that three of the strongest individuals he knows are all female and so trying to be chivalrous around them will end with him usually getting stomped into the ground. Category:Tropes